The Administration and Operations Core.will provide centralized Leukemia SPORE administration, communication processing, operations oversight, and budget management. This Core will serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and ideas, and the evaluation of research efforts, and also to direct the summary efforts toward the Leukemia SPORE outcome. In addition, the Administration and Operations Core will oversee a formal program to enhance woman and minority participation in the scientific programs and also accrual to the proposed clinical trials. This Core will be lead by three experienced researchers in leukemia: Drs. John C. Byrd, Clara D. Bloomfield, and Guido Marcucci. The Specific Aims of the Administration and Operations Core are: 1. To provide administration and leadership for investigators, including management of project resources, development of critical support memos, recording of meeting minutes and management of communications covering all SPORE operations including publications. This core will provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among SPORE members, aid in the prioritization of resources, and facilitate timely resolution of program issues. 2. To organize monthly meetings of the Leukemia SPORE Executive Committee to facilitate effective communication and decision making to accelerate translational research of this organization. This Executive committee shall consist of the Program Director and Co-Directors, Project Leaders, Core Leaders, Executive Advisor, Dr Carlo Croce, and Diversity Enhancement Advisors Drs William Hicks and Electra Paskett. 3. To organize an annual External/Internal Advisory Review meeting where the external and internal panel of experts will assess the Leukemia SPORE effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical & informatics evaluation, and administrative effectiveness. 4. To organize weekly Leukemia SPORE Project meetings for all SPORE investigators and laboratory members. 5. To provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses for projects, cores, developmental research projects, and career development projects within the Leukemia SPORE. 6. To maintain integration activities that include data sharing, rapid publication, and identification and institution of other novel activities critical to maintaining and strengthening the translational aspects of the Leukemia SPORE as the program develops information, new results, and new clinical outcomes. 7. To maintain within the SPORE a pipeline of high quality translational projects via the Developmental Research Program (DRP) with oversight by Drs. Bloomfield and Grever (see DRP write up for specifics). 8. To support a robust Career Development Program (CDP) that is integrated with the mission of the Leukemia SPORE, with oversight by Dr Bloomfield (see CDP write up for specifics). By pursuing these specific aims, this Administrafion and Operafions core will provide sufficient support to assure outstanding translational research that facilitates novel discovery to improve risk stratification and treatment options for patients with leukemia. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core provides for the total operafions, budgeting, oversight and compliance for the SPORE program; this core serves to amalgamate research programs, and it serves as the hub of decision-making processes.